


Running

by LavenderHoney



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Nerd Jason, Nerd/Jock AU, idk i'll add more tags as i update, jock leo, runner leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderHoney/pseuds/LavenderHoney
Summary: “Will you tutor me?” Jason blurts out. They both stare at him in shock.Leo wiggles one finger in his ear like he cleaning it out and says, “Come again homie?”“I need an A in this class and I am just not getting the material. I know we’ve never talked much-““We’ve talked exactly once,” Leo interjects.Jason need an A in his AP calc class so he asks Leo, the school's cross country champion who never pays attention in class but somehow aces every calc test, to tutor him.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I posted some headcanons for jock Leo and nerd Jason a few days ago on my tumblr https://stormfirebeauty.tumblr.com/ and today is Valgrace week au day soooo here ya go. I'll try to actually update this soon I do have bits of the next chapter already written.

Jason rubs his eyes and tries to refocus on the formula in front of him. Did they even cover “Surface of Mass” in class? He’s pretty sure they didn’t. The letters and numbers keep swirling in front of his eyes. He’s not in a good headspace to focus today.

  
In the next two and half hours Jason rereads all of chapter 7 and watches several videos on Khan Academy and he still just can’t fully grasp the material. He groans and pushes back from his desk. It’s already 7 pm, somehow. He still has several hours of homework to do. His mind really needs a break though. He goes to his closet and pulls on his basketball shorts and running shoes.

He grabs his water bottle and darts out the front door of his house.

  
A few minutes into running and Jason’s frazzled mind starts to relax. Working out helps him clear his mind and refocus. He plans out a route that will take him about 25 minutes to run. When he gets home he’ll be ready to get the rest of his work done.

15 minutes into the run he sees someone else coming his way on the sidewalk. He moves to one side so they can pass each other easily and then realizes he knows the other runner.

Leo slows to a stop next to him so Jason follows suit. Leo pulls an earbud out, “Hey, Jason right? We have calc together.”

  
“Uhm, yeah, hey Leo.”

  
“Cool, cool, quick question, what kinda psycho runs alone without listening to music?”

  
Jason hadn’t even thought to grab his earbuds in his hurry to get moving, “I usually do, I just left in a hurry.”

  
Leo raises and eyebrow and looks him up and down, “Are you… ok?”

  
“Oh yeah! My homework was just mind numbingly boring. Running helps me focus.”

  
“I get that. That’s why I started running.”

“Really?”

“Yeah major focus issues here.”

Jason laughs, “You don’t say.”

Leo raises an eyebrow.

Jason realizes how rude he sounded and tried to keep from wincing. Instead he jokes, “You know some days it seems like it’s your life mission to keep Mrs. Carlson from teaching us anything.”

Leo shrugs, “Hmmm true, she’s an ass though. I mean she assigned like two billion buttloads of homework tonight. It’s Monday, can’t she take it easy? Jeez.”

Jason laughs again, “That’s true. That’s actually why I’m out running right now. Couldn’t get my head around the material.”

“Seriously?” Leo asks, “I mean that shit was tedious but it’s easy. I figured perfect Jason wouldn’t have trouble with it.”

“Definitely not the case,” He scrunches his eyebrows, “What do you mean “Perfect Jason?””

“Aren’t you top of our class rank and taking all APs?”

“I’m surprised that you know that.”

Leo grins, “That’s rude. I’m more than just a pretty, dumb jock you know. I currently have a 98% in that Calc class.”

Jason almost laughs before realizing Leo’s not joking. Their AP calc class is notoriously difficult. Mrs. Carlson told the class at the beginning of the year that only 7% of students usually get an A in the course at all. It’s also the only class that Jason has currently has a B in.

“Whelp I gotta get back to my run. I’d ask if you wanted to join me but,” Leo winks, “There’s no way you could keep up.” Leo flashes a peace sign and takes off, setting a pace that Jason admittedly could not keep up with for more than a few minutes.

_._._._._._

A week later Jason gets his calc test back with a C on it. He hasn’t gotten a C on a test in 2 years.

When he leaves the classroom he sees Leo at his locker with one of the girls from the cross country team. He makes an impulse decision and walks directly up too them, “Hey Leo, Calypso.”

Leo looks startled by his presence, “Hey?”

Calypso just pops her gum and nods at him.

“How’d you do on the test?”

Leo still looks confused but pulls the test that he had apparently shoved in his bag. Not in a folder, just straight into the backpack. It has 100% written in big red writing.

Jason groans in frustration, “How do you goof off for the whole class and then do this?”

Leo grins and leans against his locker, “I’m a mad genius.”

Calypso snorts and says, “A mad genius who thought that Phoenix was a state.”

Leo shoves her, “Shush you.”

“Will you tutor me?” Jason blurts out. They both stare at him in shock.

Leo wiggles one finger in his ear like he cleaning it out and says, “Come again homie?”

“I need an A in this class and I am just not getting the material. I know we’ve never talked much-“

“We’ve talked exactly once,” Leo interjects.

“Right, but if you had, I don’t know, an extra half hour before you cross country practices-,”

“We’re in track season right now-“

“You would totally be my hero.”

Leo’s eyes widen a bit and he glances at a very amused looking Calypso, “Uhhhm-“

“And in return I could help you with basic geography or something. You should really know the difference between states and cities dude.”

“Uh, yeah, ok. I’ll do it.”

“Really?!”

Leo shoves his test back in his bag, “Yeah why not.”

“That’s amazing, here, you can put you contact info in my phone, I’ll text you.”

Leo's eyebrows are still furrowed in confusion, but he puts his number into jason’s phone. Next to his name he put a gym shoe and fire emoji.

“Ok well, see you soon then Grace,” Leo shoots a finger gun at him. Jason grins and copies the gesture.

As Jason walks away he hears Calypso says, “Since when do you tutor hmmm?”

“Shut uuuuup,” Leo groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I was an English/History nerd in high school so the most complicated math class I’ve taken is college statistics. I don’t actually know anything about calc I just picked some rather terms for Jason to be confused over lmao. If you are math smart and have suggestions TELL ME I would love to make it more like, not nonsense. 
> 
> Leo says things like Whelp and Homie because I’m projecting my ridiculous vernacular onto him. I think it fits though. 
> 
> Leave me comments? I love hearing from you??


End file.
